


I’m Trying my Best.

by ICRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICRWBY/pseuds/ICRWBY
Summary: It’s Blake’s birthday and Yang wants to cook her a nice meal.





	I’m Trying my Best.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by georgebenji on Tumblr

“Yang, you’re going to burn the asparagus,” Blake chuckled from her perch on the counter. Yang had decided to make a nice dinner for Blake’s birthday. They would go out with Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, and JNR tomorrow but today they got to just be with each other.  
“No I won’t,” Yang said. “As I said before, Dad used to have me and Ruby help cook so that we would be more inclined to eat our food.”   
“I’m sure it’ll be amazing,” Blake said reassuringly. She could tell Yang was a bit anxious about this.  
They had decided to not make the setting anything fancy. There was no need to do anything extra. They had seen each other at their worsts and Yang would joke that the bar was lower than Weiss. Even with all that in mind Yang thought Blake looked breath taking. Yang had trouble keeping her thoughts on cooking but, if she let that damn asparagus burn she’d never hear the end of it.   
“How much longer?” Blake asked shifting around.   
“I don’t know. Why, you gotta hot date?” Yang said smiling.   
“Yep,” Blake said. Yang stepped towards Blake.  
“Who?” Yang said in a faux confused voice.  
“You.” Yang gave Blake a few pecks on the lips that turned into deeper more passionate kisses as they so often do. An alarm went off.  
“Fuck my asparagus!” Yang said in a panic. Blake cackled.   
“I told you that you would burn it,” Blake said mockingly.  
“It’s not burnt, and it would of been your fault,” Yang said turning of the heat on the asparagus.   
“You kissed me first,” Blake said.   
“You kissed back,” Yang said taking everything off the stove and out of the oven.  
“Whatever,” Blake said as they sat down to eat.


End file.
